300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuriha Inori
'Abilities' ---- Elegy Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '''240 seconds '' *Passive (Elegy) - 'Inori sings an elegy after her death, healing 30% of target's maximum Health to all allied heroes on the map within 5 seconds. 'Elegy' is on cooldown after her revival. *Passive (Melee Range) - ''When Inori switches her basic attacks to melee range by using Singer Dark Sword Q, she gains of Inori's Attack Damage bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist. *''Passive (Long Range) - ''When Inori's basic attacks are long range, she gains of Inori's Attack Damage% Critical Chance and bonus Attack Speed. ---- Singer Dark Sword Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds *Passive - 'Inori gains 7%/9%/11%/13%/15% bonus Attack Damage. *Active 1st Cast - ''Inori draws her own void as her weapon for 8 seconds. Her basic attacks become melee range with 130 attack range, and she gains 40%/48%/56%/64%/72% bonus Attack Speed and Movement Speed which decays over time within the entire duration. Clicking this skill again will instantly end this skill's effect. '''''Singer Dark Sword Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Inori instantly ends the duration of 'Singer Dark Sword Q. ---- ''Limited - Primary Arms W Cost: '''30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Passive - 'Inori's third basic attacks always deal 30/55/80/105/130 + AD + AP bonus magic damage. *Active - ''Resets Inori's basic attack animation and adds 2 counters for the passive effect of this skill (instantly triggers the passive effect on the next basic attack). Inori's next basic attack within 3 seconds becomes a special attack that shoots a single bullet that pierces through the main target, dealing 100% of Inori's Attack Damage to the main target and 75% of Inori's Attack Damage to all other enemies on the bullet path (the special attack can critically strike and trigger both life steal and the passive effect of this skill on all targets hit, but the special attack can trigger on-hit effects only on the main target) (the special attack is considered to be a skill effect). *''Note - ''Activating this skill resets Inori's basic attack animation. '''''Gathered - King's Heart W Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *''Available only while within the duration of Singer Dark Sword Q (melee range) *''Passive - ''Inori's third basic attacks always deal 30/55/80/105/130 + AD + AP bonus magic damage and restore 20/40/55/70/85 + AP Health to herself. *''Active - ''Resets Inori's basic attack animation and adds 2 counters for the passive effect of this skill (instantly triggers the passive effect on the next basic attack). Inori's next basic attack within 3 seconds becomes a special attack that strikes the main target and all nearby enemies, dealing 100% of Inori's Attack Damage to the main target and 75% of Inori's Attack Damage to all other enemies hit (the special attack can critically strike and trigger both life steal and the damage from the passive effect of this skill on all targets hit, but the special attack can trigger on-hit effects and the healing effect from the passive effect of this skill only on the main target) (the special attack is considered to be a skill effect). *''Note - ''Activating this skill resets Inori's basic attack animation. *''Note - ''When hitting multiple targets with the damage from the passive effect of this skill, the healing effect from the same passive will trigger only once. ---- Inner Dark Shield E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''11 / 10.5 / 10 / 9.5 / 9 seconds *Active - 'Inori shields herself to absorb 100/165/230/295/360 + AP damage for 2 seconds. The cooldown of this skill is halved if her shield gets destroyed before the end of its duration. ---- '''Lost Christmas R Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 110 / 100 seconds *Active - 'Inori activates the '''Lost Christmas' phenomenon, reducing the Movement Speed of all enemy heroes within the map by 20% for 2 seconds and crystallizing all nearby enemies at the casting location, stunning them for 0.75 ~ 1.5 seconds before dealing 100/150/200 + AP ~ 400/600/800 + AP magic damage to them at the end of the stun duration. The stun duration and the damage depending on the distance between Inori and the enemies. The closer the distance, the higher the damage and stun duration. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes